I will never love you for real
by ni-vet-vem
Summary: Merope Gaunt är olyckligt förälskad i mugglaren Tom Riddle Senior. När hennes far och bror blir inburade på Azkaban, är hon äntligen fri att göra som hon vill. En dag kommer hon över en kärleksdryck i en av Morfins läroböcker och får plötsligt en idé.


I skymundan av det förvuxna gräset låg en tanig, skelögd flicka och vägde, vad som för en mugglare såg ut som en vanlig pinne, men som för henne betydde så mycket mer, mellan händerna. Det var flickans trollstav. Merope Gaunts trollstav. Meropes samhörighet med trollkarlsvärlden.  
Visserligen hade hon ärvt den av sin mor, som varit spårlöst försvunnen sedan hennes födsel, men den fungerade. I alla fall när ingen såg på.

Det var flickans födelsedag. Hennes artonde och hon tänkte att idag, idag var kanske den dagen då Tom Riddle Senior skulle upptäcka att han älskade henne.  
"Jag gratulerar, jag gratulerar, jag gratulerar mig själv idag. Med blommor och blad jag firar min dag. Ja, jag gratulerar mig själv idag", mumlade hon och slängde en snabb blick uppåt det förfallna huset. Hon önskade något så förfärligt slippa sin far och bror, men visste att det var omöjligt. Varje dag för resten av sitt liv skulle hon få höra vilken oduglig börda hon var för sin sexistiska och blodsmaniska far.

Ljudet från klapprande hovar mot grusgången fick henne att snabbt se upp.  
Och där var han på sin bruna, ståtliga häst omedveten om faktumet att han som vanligt var bevakad.  
Merope slutade andas, för trots att hon sett honom så många gånger förr kunde hon inte förstå hur någon kunde vara så oändligt vacker. Så perfekt.

Hon skymtade honom sällan för mer än en sekund eller två när han som hastigast red förbi men det räckte för att hon skulle klara av ännu en dag.  
Hon älskade honom med hela sitt hjärta och önskade inget hellre än att han skulle älska henne tillbaka.

Ljudet från hovarna dog sakta ut och Merope reste sig upp.  
Någon skrattade gällt. Merope kände så väl igen sin broders skratt och stelnade till med hjärtat i halsgropen.  
Morfin gled ned från grenen han suttit på och landade smidigt framför henne.

"_Du gillar smutsskallen! Vänta till far får höra om det här!_", sade han på ordspråk och flinade illvilligt.

Merope skakade hastigt på huvudet. Orden stockade sig i halsen på henne.  
"_Snälla_", var allt hon fick fram.

Morfin skrattade igen och sprang sedan upp för den smala, igenväxta gången.  
Hon hörde hur dörren öppnades och stängdes och sprang på skakiga ben efter.

Merope stannade på tröskeln till huset.  
I fåtöljen närmast hade Morfin slagit sig ned och i den längre bort hennes far. Mervolo Gaunt. Ättling till Salazar Slytherin.

"Vad står du där för, din äckliga ynk? Sätt ingång med kvällsmaten!", röt han åt henne och hon hoppade till för att sedan skynda bort till köket.

Hela kvällen väntade hon på att Morfin skulle berätta, väntade på sin fars vrede, men Morfin sade inget.  
När hon flera timmar senare låg bland filtarna på golvet i det kombinerade vardagsrummet och köket skakade hon fortfarande av rädsla för vad som skulle ske då hennes far fick reda på hennes kärlek till mugglaren, vilket han skulle, sinom tid. För Merope kände sin bror. Likt hon kände sin far.

Dagen därpå vaknade hon i gryningen. Hennes rygg värkte efter att ha legat på det hårda golvet och hon skyndade som vanligt ut i trädgården som var lite av hennes fristad.  
Där låg hon i timmar och övade de få trollformler hon kunde. Hon älskade att trolla för sig själv.

"Merope, din odugliga markatta! Kom in hit och gör frukost!", röt hennes far.  
Merope snubblade upp för trädgården och bort till köket och började genast koka ägg åt sin far.  
Morfin syntes inte till så hon drog slutsatsen att han var ute och torterade försvarslösa ormar.  
Men så hörde hon röster från trädgården.  
Till en början ignorerade Mervolo detta, men när de fortsatte och blev allt högre reste han sig upp och såg ut genom det smutsiga fönstret.

"Vem är det där?", sade han för sig själv och slängde upp ytterdörren, "Morfin!"

Merope spetsade nyfiket öronen. Vem var det som hälsade på dem?  
Hon kunde inte uppfatta deras ord, men hon kände inte igen den tredje rösten.  
Plötsligt öppnades dörren till huset och Morfin klampade in. Han såg inte glad ut.

"_Någon gammal gubbe från ministeriet är här och tror att han kan hämta mig_", väste han hånfullt och damp ned i fåtöljen närmast dörren, "_Han har ingen aning om vem han har att göra med, den mugglarälskaren. Han förtjänade det, den där Tom_".

Merope låtsades som om hon inte lyssnat och fortsatte med frukosten. Hon hade sett hur Morfin kastat en besvärjelse på Tom när han ridit förbi senare den dagen.

Plötsligt svängde dörren upp ännu en gång och hennes far klev in över tröskeln och efter honom en besynnerlig man.

Han hälsade på henne och hon vände honom snabbt ryggen. Rädd för att säga något fel om hon så lite som öppnade munnen.

Merope letade fumligt bland grytorna efter en stekpanna att steka baconet i samtidigt som hon försökte att inte lyssna på vad om sades i rummet.  
Ändå lyckades hon uppfatta vad den främmande mannen sade och tappade i vild panik stekpannan på golvet.

"Plocka upp den!", gormade hennes far, men Merope hade redan plockat upp den, "Just det ja, käk på golvet som en annan smutsig mugglare, vad har du din trollstav till, din värdelösa dyngsäck?"

"Men snälla mr Gaunt!", sade mannen chockat och Merope rodnade så kraftigt att hon tappade stekpannan igen.  
Hon ville inget hellre just då än att försvinna. Varför var hon så himla klumpig?

Merope drog försiktigt fram sin trollstav, sin käraste ägodel, riktade den mot grytan och mumlade en utav de formler hon kunde. Det gick helt fel och det slutade med att stekpannan gick mitt itu.

Hon hörde hur Morfin skrattade elakt och Merope visste inte vart hon skulle ta vägen.  
Förtvivlat försökte hon komma på något som skulle rädda henne ur situationen. Men förgäves.

Mervolo skrek igen. Befallde henne att laga den. Problemet var att Merope inte visste hur.  
Förskräckt skyndade hon fram till den, men innan hon hann göra något mer lagade den bisarra mannen den. Med ett ord. Reparo.  
Merope försökte lägga det på minnet.

Snabbt plockade hon upp pannan och skyndade bort till den sotiga spisen för att fortsätta sin matlagning.

Plötsligt kände hon hur hennes far grep tag om kedjan kring hennes hals och omilt drog bort henne till mannen.  
Hon kände sakta hur syret tog slut. Halsbandet ströp henne.  
Inte förren främlingen påminde hennes far om henne släppte han taget om henne.  
Merope stapplade vettskrämd tillbaka till köket och tog sig för halsen samtidigt som hon försökte svälja hostattackerna.

Plötsligt insåg Merope vilken tid på dygnet det var och då hade redan ljudet från hovarna nått allas öron.  
Hon stelnade av rädsla till och kände hur all färg rann av henne.

Tom talade med en flicka, Cecilia.

"'_Älskling_'", viskade Morfin och Merope slutade andas, "_Han kallade henne 'älskling'. Så dig vill han i varje fall inte ha_"

Merope trodde att hon skulle svimma. Nu var det kört.  
Hennes far kommenterade genast vad Morfin sagt.

"_Hon gillar att titta på den där mugglaren_"  
Merope började skaka av rädsla och backade snabbt några steg. _Snälla, Morfin, berätta inte_, tänkte hon förtvivlat.

"_Hon är alltid i trädgården när han kommer förbi, kikar genom häcken på honom, visst gör hon? Och igår kväll..."_

Merope skakade ryckigt och vädjande på sitt huvud. Visste inte vad hon skulle ta sig till. Hon hade aldrig varit så rädd i hela sitt liv.  
_Snälla, Morfin_, tänkte hon och knep ihop ögonen. Hon ville inte se.

"._.. då hängde hon ut genom fönstret och väntade på att han skulle komma hemridande._"

Resten mindes hon bara vagt.  
Hon mindes knappt hur hennes far skrikit åt henne, hur han slagit henne så att hon verkligen trott att det varit slutet. Att det var så hennes liv skulle ta slut.

Men efter, vad som känts som en evighet, kom den främmande mannen från ministeriet tillbaka och tog med sig Mervolo och Morfin som gjort stort motstånd.  
Merope hade flytt in på Morfins rum och hört hur de skrikit utav raseri och hur besvärjelserna haglat.  
Men de hade lyckats ta fast dem och för första gången i sitt liv var Merope fri att göra precis som hon ville.


End file.
